


Gift of the Queen

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor objectification, Power Dynamics, Sans and Papyrus are NOT related in this, Seduction, Slavery, Slight Dom/Sub Dynamic, Suggestive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: In honor of his accomplishments in the Royal Guard and rising rank as the new Captian, Sans is summoned to the Queen's castle to receive a gift from the Queen. It didn't matter to him what the gift was, but if it was useful, he might just cherish it.





	Gift of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea that I wanted to play out. I really wanted to make a story about Black seducing someone and it turned into this. I got lost in worldbuilding again, but I hope you guys enjoy!

Sans hung his head high today. He was on his way to greet the queen who had summoned him. Alphys had helped him pick out an outfit for the occasion. Something simple, elegant, and easy to move around in, in case of emergency. She was a little bitter about losing her spot as captain but was content on letting him handle all the paperwork from then on.

Either way, it had been a few months since attaining the captain’s position. Monsters weren’t really open to change. He had to prove to all of Snowdin that he was strong enough to earn the title and keep it. It wasn’t official until today, with the Queen’s summons. In her letter, she was going to give him a gift to commemorate the occasion. Sans wondered what it was but decided that it didn’t matter. It would likely sit on his mantle with no use. If it was useful, he might just cherish it.

His heels clicked on Hotland’s ground. After years of lava flareups, the ground was nearly covered in obsidian glass. He was glad his dress was thin. The heat of Hotland was quickly seeping through the chill of Snowdin. Stars, he hated how hot this place was.

He walked straight to Undyne’s lab, one of the only places with working elevators. He bribed the crazy bitch with some info on Alphys’s favorite anime in exchange for the use of the elevators. Once she’d taken care of whatever creatures she hid in the lab, she’d let him through.

The sound of his heels on the stone of the castle was much better than that of outside. He made his way through the Judge’s Hall. He hesitated at the door. This room had always left him feeling like he was being watched. His hesitation lasted only a second; he had appearances to keep up after all.

Two guards stood at the entrance to the throne room. He nodded at them. They opened the door and allowed him to enter.

“Your Highness, the Captain of the Royal Guard is here,” one of them announced.

The Queen was currently sewing up another stuffed animal. It bared the same likeness to that of all the others on the floor.

“Ah… Hello, Sans…” She greeted softly. This was not his first audience with her. She’d taken an interest in him years ago for his subjugation of Snowdin. He put down some gangs before he was even part of the guard. She contacted him not too much later to order him to attend formal training for the guard.

The Queen set aside the toy and stood. She motioned the guards to go. Sans walked further into the room, careful to sidestep every toy. He was careful not to let his dress touch a single one, not wanting to insult the Queen even by accident. Kneeling in front of her throne, his wine-colored dress fanned out slightly around him.

“You look lovely today, Sans…” she commented.

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Sans replied, flushing a little under her gaze.

“I am impressed by your progress and ability of late. You have defeated my previous captain,” she continued. “Not only that, you have maintained peace within both Snowdin and Waterfall, and you have brought me yet another soul, making our total six.”

“Your Majesty, to be fair, the child had already perished,” he reminded.

“Oh ho ho, now, don’t be modest, my child. No one gets to your LV without killing a human first,” she chuckled. Sans bit his tongue, knowing that reminding the woman of her own atrocities to monsterkind would likely end with his own death through an episode of disassociation. The Queen truly believes that she is still a kind ruler and that all was right with the world.

Or so he thought.

“Now, my child, for your efforts and services and I rewarding you with a gift!” she went on, her red, unseeing eyes landing on him with a softness. Sans heard a snarling and growling behind him along with a lot of struggle. He did not look back, however. The Queen would know if he looked away from her.

Her hand motioned for that commotion to come forward. A stuffed doll went flying and the queen caught it instantly. Sans’s posture tensed, expecting outrage for the disrespect. On the contrary, she remained calm and collected, even smiling a little. Two guards stood to his right, with a prisoner forced to their knees. From the snarls, he thought it was a dog monster. Was the queen going to make him execute this monster? What was she planning? What gift?

Without missing a beat, the Queen continued to chuckle, saying “As rowdy as ever, this one. Always so free-spirited and willful. Lazy as well. Sans… I want to present you with my Judge to do with as you please. Although, I hope you can tame him. He is quite the handful.”

“Your Majesty?” he asked hesitantly, glancing over a little. He didn’t catch much. The other’s clothes were ragged and baggy, hiding his form. It looked like there was a bag over his head.

“Papyrus is his name. He shall be your servant, pet or whatever you wish. He is yours to keep and care for,” she went on. “Go on. Stand. Have a look at him. I am sure you will not be disappointed.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Sans answered and did as she said. He stood and turned to the Judge. He looked nothing like the regal and lethal form that the stories had told. He was bound in magic suppressors around his neck, hands, and ankles. Sans was impressed that the Judge had managed to kick anything with his legs bound up so well. He was a fighter. The bag over his head covered part of his shoulders.

“Remove the bag,” Sans ordered the guard. It was a noticeable struggle then. As soon as even one finger was lifted from the monster he started to struggle. In that struggle, Sans noticed something that shocked him. he ripped the bag off himself just to confirm his suspicions.

“Ha ha… I know you must be grateful, my child. I have given you the last of your own kind as a gift. Skeleton monsters nearly went extinct over these past few years. You and he are the last in the underground,” she smiled. “I won’t keep you here longer. I am sure you would like to unwrap your gift when you get back to your home. The trolley ride back to Snowdin will be free now. I would suggest keeping those magic bracers on him for a while until you can break him in.”

Sans stared down at the very handsome face of another skeleton monster. At least… he believed him to be handsome. He only remembered his father and this skeleton resembled him a little. Papyrus seemed to be shocked to see him as well, but upon hearing the Queen’s words, that shock turned to feral snarls. That explained the muzzle the skeleton was currently sporting.

He went to put the bag back on Papyrus when Papyrus lashed out at him. Sans responded immediately, snatching his hand away and striking him across the face. There was a small whimper before the skeleton went limp.

“You didn’t kill him already, did you? You must be careful, Sans. He is very fragile,” the Queen warned.

Sans took a quick check at the other’s stats to confirm. He was yet again shocked by what he found.

**Papyrus LV 1**

**ATK 1**

**DEF 1**

**HP 0.5/1**

***…**

_Well, that flavor text was useless_. Sans thought. He turned to the Queen and bowed low.

“Thank you, your Majesty, for your kind gift. You have nothing to worry about. Your Judge is in my capable hands,” Sans said, slightly petting the monster’s cheekbone. He was unconscious and could not bite him like this. Just looking at his attractive, unscarred face, Sans knew he was going to have fun with this skeleton.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sans left, The Judge was still unconscious. One of the guards was kind enough to carry him while Sans took the monster to Hotland. He visited a few shops for the materials he needed before he headed home. When the three got to Snowdin, Sans escorted the guard inside his house and to the unfurnished guest bedroom in his home.

“Toss him in there and leave,” he ordered as he went about preparing something for him to drink. He heard a dull thud upstairs and watched the guard leave his house. Sans locked the door behind the monster and set about checking his new responsibility. He knew providing for himself was hard enough, even with a Captain’s salary. He was going to have to find a way to get this bastard to behave and quickly.

Sans went to check on the monster and noted that his HP had not improved from his sleeping yet. Sighing, he healed the mark on the other’s cheek. After that, he went to make accommodations for his new ward in his shed.

A metal post should do well enough. He dipped into his savings a little to get the dog bed and a food dish. He spent most of his money on an overpriced locking system that Undyne installed within one day. The good news was that he could change the code from his cellphone and unlock it from there. It saved him a bit of the hassle.

He transported The Judge to his new room after digging through a few of his father’s clothes. There was a very fetching orange sweater that his father had hated, so he put them into a pile. He had to help the other change out of his rags and into something decent and a pair of skinny jeans.

He tried not to look at the other’s bones as he changed him. But, when he saw a few scars here and there, he knew he wanted to explore that body more. He did not though. Later, when the other was below him willingly would he do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans watched Papyrus stir on top of the dog bed. He crossed his legs and waited for the other to realize that he was in the room. Papyrus shook his head a little, groaning in pain. It took five seconds for Papyrus to jerk his head to Sans and then jump up to get into a defensive position. He bared his teeth in a way that showed them off as more menacing, displaying their sharpness. Sans gave a single laugh of amusement.

“You slept quite a while,” Sans commented. Papyrus shifted some more but paused when he seemed to feel his different clothing. He glared at Sans and snarled. “What? You think I did something uncouth? No. I just changed you out of those rags. But…”

Sans’s eyes roamed the other’s position, crouched down and ready to lunge. He was growling and snarling like he was a threat. “I probably should have just stripped you and called it a day. After all, you act like a dog and you get treated like a dog.”

The growling was cut short, but the glare persisted. Sans smirked. This guy was going to be very entertaining. He stood from his seat, watching those eyes linger on his exposed midriff. Oh? Well then, this was going to be more interesting than Sans thought.

“Well… The Queen has ordered that I teach you a lesson or two and to keep and care for you,” Sans said. “So, if this is going to work out, you are going to have to listen to me.”

The growling came back ten-fold just them as Black leered down at him. To give some even footing, Black took off the magic blockers on the other’s hands and feet. The only thing keeping Papyrus from killing Sans was the magic blocking collar around his neck.

Sans got into position for a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans was at the end of his rope. He didn’t know what to do. Forcing the bastard into submission just wasn’t working. Torturing was tricky. One misstep and too much intent could kill the bastard and then the Queen would kill him for the loss of her Judge. He stared at the monster that clearly still had so much fight left in him, even when he was tied to a post in the damned shed, covered in bruises and blood – missing a damned tooth for Toriel’s sake – he still defied Sans.

Sans growled. His eyesocket stung from the deep scratches that the bastard left him. Having had enough of the bastard’s smirk, he knocked him out again, while Sans thought. There was no forcing this bastard to behave. There just wasn’t. Sans didn’t even know the first thing about convincing someone of anything without blackmail or threats of pain like with Alphys and Undy-…

…

…

“Goddamn it.”

Sans left the shed to prepare his living room. He was hoping to do this with Papyrus when he had already trained it. It was going to be a reward.

 

* * *

 

 

Setting up was easy and with Papyrus unconscious, it made it easy to blindfold him and tie up his limbs again. This time his arms were behind his back, unable to touch him at all unless Sans gave him permission to do so.

A sharp smirk was growing on Sans’s teeth. He was going to love every single bit of this. He just hoped that it all went the way he planned.

He donned the simple and elegant dress that he so loved to wear, the same he’d worn when Papyrus and he first met. Propping the monster up on the couch, he sat on the back of it and clipped a leash onto the magic suppressing collar. With the leash in hand, Sans began to massage the other’s shoulders. He was pretty skilled in healing magic, having used it on himself and Alphys so many times before. He brought the other’s HP back up to full and waited patiently for the other to wake.

It was maybe thirty minutes later when Papyrus began to come to. When he noticed the blindfold and the unfamiliar position be jolted.

“Woah there,” Sans said, smirking a little as he wrapped his legs around Papyrus’s sternum and pulled him back against the couch. “Easy there. You don’t want to aggravate your wounds.”

Papyrus said nothing at first. He had gone still in the way Sans now realized was him thinking, calculating, analyzing. It showed off an intelligence that attracted Sans. His fingers continued to massage at the bones under his hands. After many minutes of silence, Papyrus spoke for possibly the first time Sans had ever heard him.

“what do you… want?” he said. Sans felt his body heat up a little. He didn’t expect someone so savage and animal-like to actually be so… soft-spoken.

“I think I’m making that obvious by now,” Sans stated. “I want a little truce. No more torture, no more fighting.”

Another minute or two passed before Papyrus spoke again, with a small laugh, “i find that hard to believe.”

“Really. What gave you that idea?”

It was another few minutes before the skeleton spoke again. He was slower this time. “you get off on the fight.”

Sans paused, considering.

“I suppose you’re right. I do like the fight. But, I am amendable to something a bit… different,” he drawled, letting his finger wander a bit more, caressing the topmost ribs through the other’s shirt. The orange sweater he’d made for Papyrus really did look good on him, and the skinny jeans hugged Papyrus’s legs pelvis very nicely.

Papyrus laughed. He broke out into loud bellowing laughter that made Sans pause, flushing a little in anger and minute embarrassment.

“ _what_ could you possibly offer me to make me consider such a stupid idea? _what_ would make you think that offering yourself like a common whore was going to do?”

Growling, Sans yanked on the collar around Papyrus’s neck, constricting that magic flow to his skull. The other gasped and struggled a bit but stopped when it only made Sans pull harder.

“’What’ you ask? I had thought that it would be a compliment, an honor to you for offering myself. I am not a common whore, but you could be nothing more than common dust if I so chose,” Sans hissed. When Papyrus could only give choked sounds in reply, Sans let up. The other gasped and coughed a little. “As for what I will offer you to convince you…”

Sans took a moment to form his ectobody, choosing a more feminine form to entice the other. He pulled the other’s skull back, looking at the blindfold that covered his eyes.

“These thighs… thick and smooth, perfect for you to bury your head between… among other things. “he muttered the last bit. He felt a small, possibly involuntary shiver from the other. The scowl on his teeth was ever present. Moving on, he pressed his hands against the other’s sternum, splaying his finger along his ribcage.

“These hands… to touch you, hold you, heal you, cling to you if you so wish… _clawing at your back_ …” he dragged his claws over his shirt now.

“These feet…” Sans went on, pressing his toes against Papyrus’s femurs. “… Stepping on you outside these walls, but toes curling in the sheets when we get home.” Sans could feel the electric hum of the magic repressor kick up more between his thighs. He smirked, knowing his plan was already working.

“We cannot be equals outside these walls. The Queen has already commanded it,” Sans went on. “Outside, I am to have dominion over you – body, mind, and soul. But, here… Here you can flip the script. You can control me and my body however you wish. You can have me pressed against the floor, the wall, the mattress, anywhere you want and have me screaming your name. You can have it…” Sans’s tone softened, lowering to a breathiness as his hands ran up to Papyrus’s face to caress his skull and cervical vertebrae. The other strayed lower, pushing the other up slightly as Sans pressed his skull next to Papyrus’s. His phalanges played with his iliac crests and his lumbar vertebra while holding him close. “You can have me… As long as you _be good_.”

Sans promptly withdrew himself entirely. He watched the other squirm a bit without his touch. He shivered, excited himself. His eyes were half-lidded. He got off the couch and stood in front of Papyrus. He draped himself across the skeleton’s front, his ectobody covering the other’s femurs as he wrapped his arms around Papyrus’s middle. He hummed as he pressed little kisses to his covered sternum.

“So… what do you think?” Sans asked, sliding down, letting Papyrus feel of his breast by letting them graze over his pelvis.

Papyrus grunted, moving his head to look at Sans. He sneered at him.

“i think i could find better things to do with your mouth than talking so much,” he retorted roughly, a bit of a growl tapered in on the end, letting Sans hear that danger in his voice. It made the smaller shiver. He was probably making a mistake by offering all of this so early. He more than likely was making a huge mistake that might cost his life. He wasn’t thinking clearly, but then again… he knew Papyrus wasn’t either.

So, Sans unbuttoned Papyrus’s pants to reveal his pubic symphysis. The burnt orange magic was already trying to gather there. It made Sans’s mouth water.

“That can be arranged…” Sans said, letting his tongue drag cross the smooth bone. The magic had a sting to it, like the sting of a cut or burn. Then a tartness followed, settling into a sweetness that Sans knew he would get addicted to.

A single hand came up to the cuffs on his hands. Sans stared into Papyrus’s eyes as he said, “… If you _behave_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think with a comment! I cherish every one I get.
> 
> I don't believe I will be continuing this one either. Again, it was just another idea that I had that blew up.
> 
> If you would like to get keep updated on when stories come on check out my Twitter: @sxh1417. You have to have your BIRTHYEAR public in order to follow me on there. That's the rules, if you break it, you will be BLOCKED with no hope of ever being unblocked. Please do not bug me on other sites to be unblocked either.


End file.
